1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair drying and setting apparatus and, more particularly, to distribution apparatus for selectively directing forced, heated air into hair rollers and/or a drying hood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair drying devices of various forms have been devised in the past. In the most typical form such prior art hair drying devices include a source of heat and an air blower which directs ambient air across the source and then onto the hair of the user. Devices of this kind, while suitable for their purpose, lack the precision, convenience, and control that is sometimes required in a commercial hair styling establishment.
Consequently, a hair drying structure conformed to convey heated air directly into hair rollers has been previously devised, as exemplified by the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,560 to Willat. While suitable for the purposes intended the foregoing U.S. patent conforms the structure thereof as a manifolded conduit arrangement extending from one end of a canister. Thus, the apparatus is useful for a single purpose primarily and consequently comprises an added item of equipment to the hair salon operator.
Accordingly, an arrangement of expanded functional scope is desired and it is one such arrangement that is disclosed herein.